


Caraibians's Colour

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Colors, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Nassau
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: I colori dei Caraibi sono così diversi dal grigio di Londra.





	Caraibians's Colour

I colori dei Caraibi sono così diversi dal grigio di Londra.

Miranda vive a Nassau da quasi dieci anni eppure ogni mattina quando apre le finestre della sua dimora rimane incantata di fronte a quel caleidoscopio di colori che le si para davanti. I colori caldi delle piante, del terreno, persino il cielo lì appare più caldo e accogliente, come se quel luogo la invitasse ad abbandonarsi ai sensi, trascorrere le giornate sull’amaca ad attendere il ritorno di James, talvolta qualche cavalcata ma niente di troppo complicato. Ed è stata tentata di farlo i primi mesi, quando era ancora lady Miranda Hamilton e lei e James stavano costruendo una versione della storia che sarebbe stata comunemente accettata da tutti, meglio passare per un’adultera e una svergognata che far sapere quanto profondo e reale fosse l’amore che univa James McGraw e lord Thomas Hamilton.

Meglio far credere che nel grigio di Londra lei e James siano stati amanti, le voci c’erano state, e che abbiano deciso di fuggire insieme, che lei sia una svergognata e una sgualdrina, ché far intuire che l’amore che univa suo marito a James seppur così puro li avrebbe portati sulla forca e che lei ne è stata la fedele guardiana.

I suoi abiti invece sono drasticamente cambiato, lady Miranda Hamilton indossava ricchi abiti di seta dai mille colori che destavano l’ammirazione della società londinese con acconciature sempre nuove e alla moda, Miranda Barlow indossa abiti semplici, cuciti in casa e di materiale a buon mercato, i capelli stretti in una crocchia severa e nessun fronzolo, non solo perché non le è rimasto quasi più nulla.

Se fossero tutti e tre lì a Nassau sarebbe stato tutto più facile, se Thomas non fosse stato arrestato e poi chiuso a Bedlam non ci sarebbe nemmeno stato bisogno di fuggire e ora lei sarebbe a Londra, la città eternamente immersa nel grigio, probabilmente all’opera o in qualche salotto con un abito all’ultima moda e dai colori sgargianti che mettano in evidenza il suo incarnato, gioielli dalle mille sfumature che brillerebbero ad ogni suo movimento e degli ammiratori pronti a ridere ad ogni sua battuta mentre chiusi nella biblioteca James e Thomas immaginavano modi per salvare quell’isola da sé stessa, quale compito che li avrebbe fatti entrare nella Storia avevano trovato quei due, uno scopo così nobile per due nobili cuori.

Invece adesso si trova a Nassau, attende che James torni a trovarla anche se James McGraw è morto da tempo e chi ora abita quel corpo è il capitano Flint e lei lo sa meglio di tutti dato che è l’unica ad aver conosciuto entrambi. I colori dei Caraibi hanno lentamente mitigato il suo esilio e accresciuto la rabbia di Flint giorno dopo giorno, quei colori caldi finiranno sempre per ricordare a lui di come Thomas sia in manicomio e loro siano liberi e al sicuro.

Nassau per alcuni è l’inferno in terra, troppo caldo, troppi insetti, troppi intrighi, troppi pirati ma per Miranda è un ben misero purgatorio dopo quello che ha passato, quei colori caldi che l’accolgono e l’avvolgono sono per lei un palliativo di cui potrebbe accontentarsi per tutta la vita pur sapendo che per James non sarà mai così. Ogni mattina Miranda Barlow guarda fuori dalla sua finestra e non cessa di stupirsi di come i colori caldi dei Caraibi siano diversi dal grigio di Londra e dai suoi colori opachi.


End file.
